


Rose

by Moonclawdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I love this ship, Miphvali - Freeform, botw, i was bored, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon
Summary: Mipha loved Link, but he likes Zelda. So she threw away the Zora armor she made for the Hero, and opens her heart for a certain blue Rito.(May add more chapters well I feel like it)
Relationships: Link/Mipha, Link/Zelda, Mipha/Revali, Miphvali
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Broken

Mipha pov-

I finished making a special Zora armor for Link, I put it away in a hidden drawer, and smiled. Then I walked down to the domain. Link and Zelda were going to visit soon, I finally had the courage to confess to Link.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, then saw Link and Zelda were here already. They were headed to the throne room, and talking to each other about whatever.

I took a deep breath and walked up to them. Before I could call out Link's name, I saw him lean down, and kiss Zelda on the lips. I stopped dead in my tracks. The two laughed, and held hands looking at each other fondly. My hands fell, and I turned to look away from them, trying not to get upset in front of anyone who was nearby.

I walked back to my room, took out the Zora armor, then growled and threw it under my bed. Then I jumped into my personal pool, and sighed, who needs him anyway? He's a Hylian.

A shadow passed over my window, I looked up to see Revali flying in. If only I could fly away like that. Oceans and rivers can only go one way, coming to an end eventually. But the sky is has no limits.

~~~~~

I eventually cooled down, and got out of my room. I decided to avoid running into Link, so I strolled over to the veiled falls. I hadn't even left the domain when I passed by Revali, who was tuning his bow. I hummed, then walked over to him, "Hello Rito champion."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hello princess, and champion of the Zora, I didn't know we went by titles here."

I smiled and let out a little laugh, *At least he's not Link* "What are you doing up here?"

"Just Repairing my bow, It has to be in peak condition or else It may fail me." His face was intent on his bow, but he glanced at me, "Why do you suddenly care anyway?

I shrugged, "Just kind of bored I guess."

He scoffed, "Are you plucking me? You only decided to talk to me because you were bored? Don't you have a royal, 'entertainer' or something?"

I groaned, "Seriously? What makes you think I would have something like that?"

He sighed, "All princesses are the same, little flowers who are scared of being talked down to."

"Excuse me!?" I looked at him baffled.

He smiled, obviously enjoying the fact he found a way to tick me off.

I sighed and walked away from him. A strange cracking sound sound came from overhead the domain, but I payed it no mind.

There was a crash and I looked up as the glass ceiling shattered. Time felt like it slowed down as the glass fell, and Revali ran over to me, shielding me from the glass with his wings. My eyes widened.  
The sound of the crash attracted a few guards, and I stared at Revali who was hovering over me as I sat there paralyzed. He coughed blood, then closed his eyes and fell on top of me.


	2. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He protected me, but why?

I had only about five shards of glass in my back, but Revali had hundreds in his feathers. I found myself wishing he wasn't a Rito so I could see the glass shards better.  


Revali's sleeping form looked peaceful, most of the shards were gone, and the cuts healed. He chirped quietly in his sleep. I dare say he looked kinda cute.

I wish I had been more aware of the glass cracking under the weight of the heavy rain we had had earlier that day, then this wouldn't have happened.

Revali's eyes fluttered open, and he winced, "Ow."

I smoothed the feathers on his head, "Where does it hurt? I couldn't see all the shards."

"My right shoulder, an-ow- near my neck." He groaned.

I moved his feathers aside, and found the glass, they were small, but ridged, easy to miss. I pulled them out, then healed the wounds.

He sighed, "Thank you."

I frowned, "Why did you do that? Why did you jump in the way to protect me, even when you knew you would get yourself hurt?"

He smirked, "Well it's not like your guards were doing anything, plus I was the closest to you, and I didn't want the Zora princess to get any scars on her perfect scales."

I frowned, and I bonked his head.

He winced,"Ow." Then he smiled, and somewhat laughed, " Zora sure have an interesting way of saying thank you."

I sighed and walked out of the room. Then I smiled, 'He's such a dork'


	3. I'm fine

Once all the champions had arrived at Zoras Domain, we all kinda just talked about random things. I eventually brought up how Revali had protected me from the shattered glass.

Daruk patted Revalis head, and ruined his head feathers, "Nice job little guy!"

Revali put his feathers back into place, grumbling a little bit, "Thanks."

Urbosa scoffed, "Oh, so he does have a heart?"

Zelda giggled.

Revali glared at Urbosa, "I have more of a heart than you!"

I sighed, "Can we not fight for just one meeting please?"

Link just sat there, not saying anything, which seemed to be what angered Revali the most.

~~~~~  
Revali was about to fly back to Rito village, but turned to look at me as I walked over to him, "Oh? Come to see me off?"

I smiled, "That's one way of putting it. Are you sure you're okay to fly? You don't hurt anywhere?"

Revali nodded, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." 

He turned his back to me, and knelt on the ground, I tilted my head. He spread his wings slightly, and a strong wind started to rise up beneath him. I gasped as he shot up into the sky through the eye of a whirlwind that he had summoned.

"Wow, that's amazing." I watched Revali fly away, and I couldn't help frowning. 

I have a feeling there's a lot more to him than people may think. Sure he has an ego, and needs to get off his high horse sometimes. But he does have the skill to back up his flaunting. 

I smiled, If anyone is going to puzzle Revali together, it's me.


	4. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry birb

Revali-  
I landed in Rito Village, and some of the hatchlings who looked no older than ten or so either looked at me from afar with a smile, or tried to say hello to me up close.  
I smiled, and walked around them, "Sorry, but I have things to do. I'll show you all my archery later."

They waved, as I headed to my cottage. 

Once there I sat down, and looked out the window. The next time the champions were going to meet was next week, and they were going to be spending the day here.  
At least I wouldn't be bored.

Something caught my eye, and I looked to see a Lizflo jumping around near the village. I smiled, and took out my bow. I aimed then shot the arrow. It landed right on the monster, killing it instantly. I smiled and looked to see if anyone saw that, but of course no one was watching. They didn't even seem to care. Except for one kid who's beak was open in a silent gasp.

I huffed, and put my bow away. 

I remembered what happened at Zoras domain, the glass fell, and Mipha was right there. I had felt scared, and rushed after her. It was like I moved to protect her against my own will. I wasn't Daruk, I knew it would hurt, and It most certainly had. It was a relief to wake up and find that Mipha had healed me. 

And now that I think about it, she did seem troubled when I first saw her that day. And she seemed a lot more concerned about me. Maybe it was just my imagination.

~~~~

The sun started to set, and I was going to sleep. But something didn't feel right, it was like I was being watched.

I laid down carefully, curling my neck into my feathers, and pretended to fall asleep. I listened and heard foot steps, but they weren't Rito foot steps. They were either Hylain or Gurudo. 

I opened my eyes slightly, and the shadow of someone with a Yiga death scythe was behind me. I wiped my head around, and swiped at his feet. The Man jumped back, and spun his weapon before charging at me. I blocked him with my talons, grabbing his leg and twisting it so he fell.

The man didn't make a sound, despite being hurt, and instead swiped his weapon at my beak. I leaned my head away from him just barely missing getting scratched.  
I then used my beak to hit my attacker in the face. He took a few steps back, and I jumped into the air, I caught his head in my Talons, and crushed his skull a bit. He made a airy and very silent yell, like his vocal cords had been cut or something.

I pushed him off the edge of my balcony, then grabbed some water to rise the blood from my foot. 'Well that was interesting, I've never had to deal with an assassin before.'


	5. Chapter 5

I had the pleasant surprise of Mipha deciding to be a day earlier than the other champions. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than practice some of my skills. It was nice to have an audience that wasn't children for a change. I felt rather proud and even showed off a little bit, she smiled at me the whole time. I took to the air, and aimed my bow, using multiple arrows to take out multiple targets at once. I made a few flips in the air, and completed the course in under 4 seconds.

I landed next to her, and grinned, "Your turn. Let's see if you can beat my score."

She smiled, "Just watch me."

She jumped into the air, and propelled herself off the side of the mountain, then hit a target with her spear. She jumped off that target and aimed for the next one, hitting all of them in under 8 seconds, being very elegant as she did so.

I smiled, "Not as quick as me, but I guess you were efficient."

She grinned, "Well thank you, but I'd be careful being to fast, or you might end up missing one. Then you'd be dead."

I scoffed at her, "Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, did I offend you?" She smiled.

I frowned, but almost laughed. Who knew the Zora princess could be so sassy?

I looked at the sky, and grinned, "Hey Mipha, have you ever wondered what it's like to soar the sky as a Rito?"

She turned to me, "A bit."

I turned my back to her, and held out my wings, "Hold on."

She gasped, then ran over, and held onto my neck, "I'm ready."

I summoned the whirlwind, and shot up into the sky, it was a little difficult with the added weight, but I managed.  
Once We got to the highest point in the sky, I looked on my back to see Mipha with her eyes shut. I smiled, "Open your eyes. You're missing the view."

She opened her eyes a little at first, then fully, and she smiled brightly, "Wow, It's amazing!"

The ground was a few hundred feet away, and I soared over it easily. I had to flap my wings more than normally dud, since I was carrying Mipha, but she didn't seem to notice.  
I smiled when she snuggled her face into my neck feathers, then I noticed she was slightly shaking "I won't drop you, I promise."

She still held onto me pretty tightly, and raised her head, "I'm not scared of heights. Iv'e jumped off waterfalls higher than this." Despite her words, her voice had wavered.

I got a little tired, and lowered to the ground, landing on the porch of my cottage, "This is my home. Not as extravagant as your home, but I prefer a place that's more comfortable."

Mipha rolled her eyes, "You're saying my home isn't comfortable? Well at least it doesn't snow in the summer."

"That only happened once!"

She laughed.


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the champions fight a monster!

Revali-

I was trailing behind the rest of the champions, they had been talking about things I wasn't interested in. I paused when I heard something, and turned my towards it.

Mipha noticed my pause, "Something wrong Revali?"

The other Champions looked at me as well. I took out my bow, and hit a bush, there was a screach of pain. Then a bunch of monsters jumped out and attacked us.

Daruk used his protection magic, and they all ran into it. Then Daruk punched about ten of them at once. Urbosa used her scimitar, and slashed at five of them.  
Mipha made quick work of quite a few of them using her spear. While I took to the sky just out of there reach, and shot them with arrows, as well as using my talons to attack any that got to close. There was a flash of lightning behind me, and a monster that had been aiming for me fell, "Thanks Urbosa!"

Link had hit quite a few of them with his sword, protecting princess Zelda, but he was still the first hit. Mipha healed him, and Daruk used his protection spell to keep the monsters away as she did so. Once finished they all went back to fighting.

In no time all the monsters had fallen, and Mipha helped with any small injures that we had acquired. 

Zelda grinned, "That was impressive, There's no doubt that you all work very well together."

I huffed, "Well when we want to that is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, Idc


	7. My rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but Revali struck me as someone who likes tea. Maybe I've been playing too much professor Layton :D

The other champions left, but Mipha decided to stay a bit longer. Saying she wasn't in any hurry.

I started making tea, the kettle rested on the fire softly steaming, but not whistling yet. I had set out an assortment of leaves and roots, as well as a tea strainer.  
I chirped a song as I watched the kettle.

I heard feet, and looked over at Mipha, I smiled, "Care to join me for tea? I doubt you'll find someone who makes tea better than I can."

She let out a small laugh, "Okay. But I warn you i'm not a tea person. It's only ever tasted like hot grass to me."

I scoffed, "Then whoever has been making you tea has done a very bad job."

The tea kettle started whistling, and I took it off the fire. Then I took the strainer, and put the leaves in it, I watched the hot water run through the leaves into the mug,"Sugar?"

"Yes please."

I got a spoon, and opened the sugar, I got some on the spoon, then put the spoon in her tea, and lightly moved the spoon side to side. Mipha tilted her head, "Why don't you just stir it?"

"If I did that the spoon would make a racket by hitting the sides of the mug. Besides, the sugar mixes in a lot better this way." I passed her the mug, and she took it. Then I poured myself a mug in the exact same way I had done for her.

She took a sip, and smiled, "Mmm, this is good."

"Why thank you, I told you you'd like it."

She took another sip, still smiling.

I grinned, "What a pretty rose." I whispered.

She looked at me, "What was that?"

"Nothing." I hummed, then drank from my own mug.


End file.
